Nightwing Nitemare
by Alex-DeLarge
Summary: Cross from Teen Titans to Batman to Nightwing, but all you need to know is that Dick Grayson has trouble sleeping. Very short, might be leading to something more. Rated T for some blood and kissin'. R&R if you want. :


**HI! So I'm kinda in the Batman Universe mood at the moment, and being infatuated with Dick Grayson I ran with it. :P It's a short little piece. Maybe there should be something more??  
This might be kinda weird but I was feeling zesty...**

**enjoy**

**Alex **

* * *

**  
**

"Forget it!!" A flash of red and yellow flew by the grand stairway. The voice was rough yet still young. He could barely be seen flitting through the dark mansion. Anger twisted his features and his knuckles were white and shaking. There was a brief thought of tearing off this retched costume he wore. Robin. Robin was tied to the Batman. Batman. The boy snarled in irritation; he had never in his life been this furious, save for when he met his parents' murderer. "I'm taking my bike." The main doorway groaned and slammed close. An older man stared on from the den. A part of his heart fell as the door shut.

Robin stampeded his way to the garage where his cycle was stowed. On the way there he purposely kicked over a ceramic pot which shattered on the spot, spraying dirt in all directions. This gave him little relief, more pots lost their lives. His eyes started to water. The garage door was thrust open and his cycle was kick started. Robin was out past the gates speeding towards Jump City. His cape billowed behind him.

Robin awoke in the hospital. There was a lady leaning over him, clipboard in hand. "Well, good morning puddin'! You took quite a spill out on the road there." Her name tag read Dr. Quinnzel. Robin thought he recognized her from somewhere...

"Wha..? What the hell happened?" He held his pounding head. His mask was gone. Panic swept through his body.

"Just a little spill Richie." She scribbled something on her clipboard. "And a bump on the noggin." She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Oh god" Robin was worried. Something was wrong, she knew his name. His real name. He got up quickly and winced as he pulled out the IVs in his hand.

"No no honey! You can't be doing that now!" Robin paid no attention and quickly darted down the hospital halls. It was dark. There seemed to be someone in the waiting room.

"Hey! Hey! Is this the Gotham Hospital?" He skidded to a stop; to his surprise the red headed girl he was trying to gain the attention of, floated off the chair she sat in. "Star…?" Robin was dumbfounded. Starfire turned and looked into his eyes sadly. "Robin! We thought you had died!" She embraced him.

"Starfire! I'm fine… I'm just… a little accident… I think…" His words were cut off by Starfires lips. Robin was surprised yet again. Starfire had never kissed him, except for that one time he first met her. She tightened her grasp on him and Robin moved with her. He didn't know why she was doing this but he liked it. Too much. He let his guard down and closed his eyes. Starfire broke the kiss from his lips but moved down his face toward his neck. Robin was in absolute bliss. Her grasp tightened and he gasped, his eyes opened. Robin was tied to a chair. The binds were choking him. "What the…?!" Diabolical laughter came from a corner. He was no longer in the hospital. He was in some kind of warehouse.

"Little bird. Can't fly away!" More laughter. He knew this voice.

The Joker stepped out of the shadows with the doctor at his side. " Harley dear, could you make our guest more… uncomfortable? HAHAAAA!!" His white skin shown in the dark. Black eyes glinted. The eyes of a madman. Harley Quinn moved toward him hands behind her back. "What…? What do you want! I'm not with him anymore!" Harley smiled as she got closer. She kneeled down to met Robins eyes. "What?! Tell me whats going on!" Then she kissed him. Forcefully. Hard. Her hand wrapped in his dark hair and jerked his head back. She nipped at his neck and made him gasp. "Why!!! WHY?" Robin was confused and scared. All he could see was the ceiling. Harley held his head back and he could only feel her making work of his shirt. As soon as she withdrew he hand Robin snapped his head forward. Harley was now fully recognizable as the Harlequin she was. Face painted red and black, Jester costume, and a crowbar slipping through her fingers from behind her back. "No…" Robin looked around. Harley raised the weapon in her hands and Laughed hysterically. Robin closed his eyes and yelled out. To his surprise he could move his hands.

"Let me do it sweetie."

"Ah right Mr. J."

Robin opened his eyes and saw himself in the chair, but he was in a corner. He looked down. What was he wearing? His hand grazed a symbol on his chest. "Nightwing. That's right…" he whispered. A shriek cut the air. It was a terrible sound. He looked forward. Robin was being bludgeoned by the Joker. Over and over. Blood poured from his broken nose and mixed with his tears of pain. "Help!" Robin screamed and writhed against his restraints. What was going on? Robin was now Nightwing. Yes. He remembers. But who was this Robin? Cassandra stood next to him. Batgirl? Another cry from Robin. The Joker Laughed with never-ending happiness. A loud crack split the air. Robin's arm was broken. Nightwing was about to leap forward when Cassandra stepped in front of him. "Hey Dick did you want to go out sometime?"

"I…" He tried to look over her.

"Who's this?" Starfire came out of the shadows and floated next to Cassandra. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Star…? I need to…" He tried to get around them. Robin's cries echoed in the distance.

"Look Grayson. I'm sorry." A black cape swirled next to him, Star, and Cassandra.

"Batman??" Nightwing was seriously tripping, he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Look!" He tried to point. Robin's in trouble! Look! Batman! BRUCE!" In the background Robin's screams were becoming hoarse. "Goddamit! He's in trouble!" Anger flowed through him again. Batman.

Dick I'm trying to apologize please listen to me." Bruce Wayne put his hands on his hips. It would have been a funny sight if Nightwing wasn't so infuriated.

"Your GODDAMN sidekick is DYING!" Nightwing was in an absolute rage.

"Hey wanna play some super cool videogames I found…" Nightwing punched the newly arrived Beastboy in the face and stepped through the small throng of people. Robin looked so far away; he was still tied to the chair, being beaten by a bo that floated of its own accord. The bo looked very familiar. He tried to get to him. It felt like he was running through quicksand. There was so much blood. It flowed from almost every opening on his face. His eyes were swelling shut and his dark hair matted his forehead. The bo raised one last time, Nightwing dove. It came down with tremendous force across the side of Robins face. Another snap and Robin's neck broke. Nightwing fell from his slow motion and hit the floor. He skidded towards the body of Robin and stopped right in front of him; knees in a puddle of blood. "Jason?" Nightwing stared at the lifeless body in front of him. Jason Todd was dead. That's right… "Wait…" Nightwing got to his feet. "I remember…didn't he die in an…?"

"EXPLOSION??!" The joker appeared out of nowhere and slapped Nightwing in the face.

"You son of a …" Dick raised a fist only to freeze. The Joker held a ticking time bomb in his hands which was counting down.

3…2…

Dick blinked.

1…

There was a yell as Dick Grayson sat up in bed. Sweat beaded across his forehead. This was the 5th nightmare this week, and they were only getting worse.


End file.
